A bad boy can change a good girl forever
by Kunaigirl
Summary: Hinata is shy, easily looked over and quiet. Kiba is confident, ever-present and loud. Can Kiba pull Hinata out of her continuously worrying, and if so, with what meaning?


-1A bad boy can change a good girl forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Small hands tied the Konoha headband safely around a small neck. Pale eyes look at herself in the mirror. A small frown visible. She knew she wasn't the most beautiful kunoichi, she knew she wasn't the strongest and certainly not the brightest, but somehow he had seen something there. She sighed as she put on her wide light purple and beige jacket over her dark t-shirt that hung at her curves. Her hands rested on her colarbone for a moment. She had a lot of complexes. About her chest, her hands, her never failing shyness. But once more, he had seen something. She sighed once more, taking her small bag from her desk and checking once more if everything she needed was in there. After one last glance on her perfectly clean bedroom, she closed the door behind her and walked through the empty hallways of the Hyuuga mansion. Only thinking…of him.

Walking through the crowded Konoha streets made her loosen up the smallest bit. She had walked here when she was still afraid of her cousin, Neji. When she had gone towards the academy, even when she was on her way to a funeral. But today, she didn't want to think about any of those. Even though she tried not to, her thoughts wandered of to a tan skinned, spiky haired guy with on both of his cheeks, red signs. The large dog, who always accompanied him didn't bother her the least. Never had she known he had such feelings. Never had she known what he could do to her. Would she let him? She had been thinking for a long time after that happened…

_Flashback._

_Hinata sat on the ground, panting heavily. Rain fell down as she tried to wrap the band aids around her body. She had been hurt pretty badly, making her team mate, Kiba, order her to fall back and to take care of herself. She was reluctant at first, but never intended to stay and be a burden to them, so quietly, she fell back.  
>Kiba had finished his fight before running over to her. His sense of smell was impeccable, he had found her in no more than three minutes.<br>"Damn it, Hinata." he mumbled a bit angry as he helped her wrap the band aids around her arms and neck. "If you feel like you can't go on anymore, you can always leave it to me." Hinata stared at the ground. She knew well enough that even after becoming a Chuunin, she wasn't all that strong. He put a hand on her head, something he had done from the moment he had grown taller than her. "Damn Hinata, don't do this to yourself." he mumbled. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Don't even try thinking you're weak!" he barked. Quickly she wiped the nearly falling tears away and smiled at him.  
>"Hinata…" he mumbled. He looked at her, a strange emotion reflecting in them. Something in-between held in anger and pure care. "…Are you really who you want to be?" he asked. She blushed. Somehow, this question held more than it was taking credit for. "I…I want to be stronger." "I know, but for the rest?" She looked up. Somewhere, she had lost him. What did he mean? "Are you sure you're okay with being the calm daughter of Hiashi? The quiet Heiress of the Hyuuga clan? Friendly Hinata?" She could see he was determined to hear an answer. "I…I…" She was once again close to crying. His eyes widened. He quickly took her in his arms, swinging a bit to the left and then to the right. "I don't know…" "Hinata, let me show you what you can be." She silenced, hearing the comforting beat of his heart in her head, his warm breath in her neck and the strength in his arms. Slowly, almost in trance, she nodded.<em>

Present.

'What did he mean by: 'Let me show you what you can be?'' she pondered. Somehow it made her experience a new emotion. Something in-between excitement and fear. Could she forget about Naruto in such a short notice? It was true that there were a lot of things in which Naruto and Kiba resembled. They both had an unfailing belief in their own strength, were both not afraid to let others hear what they thought about something and unbelievably cute. Although they were both cute, there was a certain masculinity Kiba possessed that Naruto lacked.  
>"Hey Hinata!" she heard Kiba yell, making her heart stop for a moment. Was she really certain about this? Was it possible to have a crush on one person and to actually be in love with another? The way her heart fluttered when seeing Kiba appear made her believe it was.<p>

"Where are we going Kiba?" she asked, a bit shy.  
>"Don't be shy." he said making her nod. It wasn't hate that lingered in his words, but plain care. "We're going to a nearby town." "Why?" she questioned. He looked at her with a smile. "To have some fun!" he replied with a huge smile.<p>

Hinata's eyes widened when she saw what he meant. There was a festival going on, with lots and lots of stands. If she'd known this, she'd brought some extra money. Apparently, Kiba didn't want to hear of any of that. "Damn it Hinata. I brought you here, it's my treat." he said with a smile. She blushed deeply red. The way he looked at her made her heart jump. Possessiveness? Care? She couldn't lay her finger on it. "This feels like a date." she whispered. "Well, it can be." he said as he took her hand. She looked up at him with a cute blush, not noticing how her own fingers willingly threaded with his. For the first time in a long, long time, she serenely smiled.

That night she thought of everything that had happened that day. She couldn't believe that that all happened the day before yesterday. She now liked the fact it was Kiba who was going to show her what she could be. She heard a ticking on her window. As she opened it, Kiba jumped up, landing on his feet in her open window. "Hi!" he said. His eyes widened at her blush, her smile and of course her clothes. She wore a cute light blue nightgown, with puffy sleeves and frills. "K-Kiba? What are you doing here?" she asked a bit taken aback, afraid her father would hear something.  
>"I wanted to ask you if you'd like to hang out." Hinata's eyes widened. "Now? It's eleven o'clock in the evening!" He smiled and said: "So?" Hinata was at a loss of words and Kiba immediately knew what it was about. "You're afraid of what your father might say." he said with a huge grin. "I…No…I mean…yes." she mumbled. He sighed. "Hinata, you're far too cute for your own good." he began. "This too, is a part of your own life Hinata. As a teenager you have the right to do strange things. Be rebellious!" Hinata doubted. "Or are you afraid to go with me?" She blinked and shook her head. She put her foot out of the window, Kiba holding her hand out of safety measures. "I don't think…" she mumbled, while looking back at her house. "Hinata, you know, you kind of owe this to your father too." She looked at him, not really understanding where he was coming from. "How can your father know what bringing up children means, when his daughter does not rebel? It will be a good lesson." he smiled. Hinata smiled back at him, her eyes softening and her protest dying along with it.<br>"Are you sure I don't have to change?" "You're fine like that, it's just a walk through the small woods here."

Two weeks passed since then and Hinata felt herself fall for the seemingly carefree Kiba. She lay with her arms on her window, gazing out at the stars. Somehow, her room was getting messier, like any other girls room and she became more outspoken. Her stutter disappeared and she felt herself lighter because of it. Of course Hinata would never hurt someone, but now she had found out that didn't matter. You could be outspoken without hurting anyone.

She was on her way towards a small shop when she met him along the way. "Hey Hinata. You want to come with me?" he said nonchalantly, Akamaru greeting her happily. She nodded, immediately grabbing his hand. She knew well enough that once he had set his thoughts on something, it was best to hold onto him, and to not let go.

They arrived at a small forest near his house. "This is my territory." he said with a smile. "It's small, but nice." Hinata smiled as he pulled her with him.  
>He sighed before speaking up. He stood in front of her, her hands in his. "Hinata, you know I told you I could show you what you could be…" Hinata nodded. "and you've grown greatly, but for the next step, it will be us two. Do you want that?" Hinata blushed. "Whatever it is, Kiba, I want it with you." He smiled, now fully at ease. He pulled her softly towards him, hugging her lovingly. She let out a gasp as he put his hand in the nape of her neck and with his other made her look at him. "I love you Hinata." he mumbled. "Me too…" she mumbled back before his lips brushed against hers and they locked. Hinata felt like she was floating as he started to explore her mouth with such tenderness it brought tears in her eyes.<br>Yes there was a lot she could become, a lot he could become, a lot they could become…

The end?

_Well finally my first Kiba Hinata story! I have another one on my computer, but somehow, I can't finish it. I first thought to make it different, but somehow it turned out like this. It doesn't really fit the title, but I don't feel like changing it. ^^"_

_I hope you liked it! ^^_

_R&R please!_

_Ja ne!_


End file.
